King of Kings
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: **AU** Rated T. Scar is the King of the Pridelands, the elder brother of Mufasa, former Leader of the Lion Guard. Scar and his wife, Sarafina, just welcomed twins, Tojo and Nala, as the Crowned Prince and Princess of the Pridelands. When tragedy strikes, how will Nala lead her Lion Guard while her Uncle Mufasa is King after her father's passing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I have returned with a new idea. I hope you all enjoy my new series.**

Chapter One: We Arrive

It had been so long since Ahadi had chose his heir, and befitting of the timing that he had died, his grandson and granddaughter had been born...

Sarafina laid in the birthing cave of Pride Rock, smiling down at her two cubs, a boy with dark golden fur and eyes as blue as the bright sky, and a girl with tawny pink fur and sea green eyes. A great destiny awaited the two. Tojo, the boy, was to be King after his father, and Nala, the girl, was to become leader of the Lion Guard one day.

And Nala was the _first_ female to be leader of the Lion Guard.

Sarafina awaited her love, the orange-pelted, green-eyed, black-maned son of Ahadi, Taka, or Scar. Her sea-green eyes looked to her children with such motherly care. Her smile was gentle, and her body language spoke for her. _Her_ children. These were her children, and she would protect them with her life.

It wasn't long before Sarafina heard footsteps. The cream-colored lioness lifted her head to be met with the visage of her mother-in-law, Uru. The red lioness smiled so fondly, looking to the cubs with her amber eyes. Sarafina smiled.

"Uru. How are you?" The New Queen asked softly.

"I'm well. I see we have two little ones... two boys?" Uru asked.

"No, a boy and a girl, and Tojo was born first." Sarafina said proudly.

"His sister will be the first female to lead the Lion Guard, then. So exciting!" The red lioness beamed with pride. "What is the girl's name?"

"Nala. For she is a gift, and she will deny any harm to come to the Pridelands." The Queen smiled. Uru approached her daughter-in-law and looked to the cubs, her amber eyes landing on Nala. She stretched her sharp nose down and nuzzled both cubs, making them mewl and smile. Nala batted at Uru's nose, making her grandmother laugh.

"Taka will be so thrilled. Mufasa, however..." Uru sighed.

"I know..." Sarafina frowned, "Mufasa so badly wanted the throne, wanted _me_ , but I gave my heart to Taka..."

Uru looked to Sarafina, "You fell in love. Ahadi and I couldn't have changed that. That's why we broke the engagement between you and Mufasa."

"I know, and I thought Mufasa would forget after having cubs with Sarabi... Tama and Simba can't help who their father is..." The Queen nodded.

"Though, we know Tama's father is a certain other male." Uru said softly.

"Chinja. The Strongest." Sarafina frowned, "The one Mufasa killed first."

Uru look saddened, "He no longer has the roar. Nala amd Tojo are safe."

Sarafina gave a soft smile, "I know."

Quietly, Scar entered the birthing cave and smiled, "Sara..."

The green-eyed Queen lifted her head and smiled brightly, "Scar. We have a boy and a girl!"

Scar beamed and trotted in, looking to the cubs, smiling softly and nuzzling them both, "So beautiful... who's my son?"

"Tojo, the dark gold one, he's also the eldest. Nala is younger..." Uru began.

"A female leader of the Lion Guard?" The Orange King beamed, nuzzling Nala, "You make me so proud already," he then nuzzled Tojo, "as do you, my darling boy."

Both cubs mewled, opening their eyes in unison. Scar looked so lovingly at his children, a look of fatherly devotion.

"I believe that your children will bring much happiness." Uru smiled softly.

"They will. I can feel it..." Scar smiled, "We should present Tojo as Crown Prince and Nala as Princess. Shall we?" he looked at Sarafina with bright emerald hues.

"Of course..." Sarafina rose and lifted both cubs in her mouth.

The sun had fully rose. Pride Rock stood in the sun, and Rafiki climbed the kopje. Sarafina and Scar awaited the baboon with their twins, bright smiles on their faces. Rafiki hugged both of them, then looked. Tojo batted at Rafiki as the baboon marked him as the Crown Prince, then settled.

Scar and Sarafina smiled happily as Tojo was shown to all the animals. The loyal subjects bowed before their Future King, and the sun shone on Tojo. The young cub did nothing, just stared. Rafiki brought the cub close again, handing him to his grandmother before taking Nala.

Nala was much more lively. She struck out, making mewling sounds as the subjects cheered their Princess.

"Will you look at that? She's just as lively as her father." Uru told Sarafina. The Queen laughed.

"Of course she is..."

Scar smiled softly at his wife, then looked proudly at his daughter.

 _I will never let anything harm you or your brother, Nala. I promise._

 **I'm BAAAAAAAACK. Officially.** **So what do you guys think? Seeing Scar as a good guy is kinda nice, hm? And it's so sweet seeing him being a family lion.** **Next chapter, we will touch on Mufasa and Sarabi. As always, review and stay tuned!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses:**

 **Guest: I deleted Blood's Flame. For me, there was a conflict in plot line. I apologize.**

 **KionthePridelandsPrince: Thank you!**

 **Faith: What do you mean? I don't see him as a bad guy, I see him as mislead. In my TLQ Series, I wrote him as mislead after being hurt. Anyway, Simba will be in the story, as will his twin sister Tama, Sarabi too, and I'm not sure what will happen to them yet.**

 **TMNTLK Lover: Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Watership's Nightwish Rat: Thank you so much! I believe that Tama will probably act more like her birth father and Sarabi than Mufasa, just depends on where her story goes. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Daniel's the man 98: Thank you so much! enjoy the chapter!**

 **All Hail King Scar: Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Two: All Hail

"Sarabi!"

The tan lioness' ears flattened and her orange eyes flickered, narrowing. A snarl appeared on her face and her tail twitched.

"Mufasa! Your cubs are sleeping. Keep your voice down!" Sarabi hissed.

Sure enough, the golden Simba and tan-beige Tama were sleeping in their mother's arms, sound and safe. Both cubs looked so peaceful, so perfect, that any mother or father would coo.

"Scar has two brats! A son and a daughter! After me! I should be on that throne, celebrating Simba to be King after me and Tama to be Leader of the Lion Guard!" Mufasa raged.

"Tama was born first! According to your mother's law, she would be Queen and Simba would be the Leader of the Lion Guard." Sarabi said coolly.

"Does that matter?" The amber-eyed Prince snapped, "I would watch your words, Sarabi. I could have easily chosen Ainra to bear my cubs instead of you. I can still choose her."

The orange-eyed Princess Consort scowled at her mate, "Then do so. I'm tired of your verbal abuse. I tire of your outbursts scaring our children," she smirked, "but remember, Ainra has a mate in Balondemu, and is expecting his cub."

Mufasa scoffed and started to pace, "You've a point... Ainra rejected me before."

Sarabi could only shake her head and laugh, "Like I should have. But I saw something in you. You're lucky. Mufasa, you're still a Prince, and you won't be exiled from the Pridelands, nor will your son. If we're lucky, Taka's daughter will chose Tama to be a part of her Lion Guard. Admit it, life couldn't be worse."

Mufasa stopped in his tracks, "How did you know Nala was born second?"

Sarabi froze, "Well... I saw Sarafina yesterday after the presentation..."

The amber-eyed lion roared, effectively waking both cubs in his mate's arms. "YOU WHAT?"

Sarabi stood and tucked the cubs behind her, "I went to see Sarafina. We made a deal. Taka's son, Tojo, will marry Tama, and Simba will marry Nala. I secured our cubs' futures." she said strongly.

"I never approved of this!"

"I don't care! I wanted to keep them safe, their futures are set. You don't have to approve, as your brother already does! And he is the King!" Sarabi snapped.

 _Not for long._ Mufasa thought as he glared at his mate. "And all Hail the King." he muttered, slinking off.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKUp in a tree sat a mandrill, a wise shaman who served the royal family of the Pridelands. He was making a painting of the new heirs.

"Ah... an' de blue eyes..." He murmured.

"Rafiki?" Uru's voice wafted to the tree. The mandrill shaman stood and smiled brightly.

"Ah! Uru!" Rafiki made his way to the former Queen and hugged her, "How may dis ol' baboon help ya today?"

Uru laughed, "I just wanted a visit with my old friend." She smiled and looked past the mandrill and to the paintings, "You're drawing Tojo."

Rafiki smiled, "Dat I am. Blue eyes, jus' like your mot'er..."

"He will make an excellent King someday. Taka and Sarafina are very proud, as is Sarabi. Mufasa is... not very pleased." Uru sighed.

"He wasn't pleased when he wasn't chosen as King. He destroyed de Lion Guard in his displeasure." Rafiki said.

"But what could he do now to Taka and his cubs? I worry for them." Uru whispered.

Rafiki gave his friend a smile and hugged her again, "Taka won't let harm come ta his children. An' Sarafina will do whatever it takes ta protect 'em too. I believe ya got not'in' ta worry of!"

Uru smiled, "Do the fates say this?"

"Your mot'er says it." Rafiki laughed.

"She does now? Tell her she needs to see me sometime!" Uru laughed softly.

The mandrill shaman chuckled, "I certainly will... now put yer fears ta rest an' go cuddle your grandcubs. All of 'em."

"I will. Thank you, old friend." The Red Queen smiled. Rafiki walked Uru to the edge of the baobab and watched after his friend before walking back to his painting and sighing.

"I sure hope you are right about everything bein' all right, Ngina..." The shaman said as he stared at a painting of Uru's dark-pelted, blue-eyed mother. "Cause Mufasa won't give up easy, no..."

 **Chapter two, signed and sealed. Jesus, Mufasa is an asshole. Treating Sarabi like she's dirt, and forgetting his cubs are in the den!**

 **Sarabi: *sighs* This is horrid.**

 **Me: I know, 'Bi. I know. How will Mufasa affect Taka and Sarafina's life? Will he have help? Review and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses:**

 **Watership's Nightwish Rat: Sarabi, I would believe, would always be level-headed. Yet, I suppose great circumstances would change that. enjoy the chapter.**

 **Guest: I post about once a week. I'm a full time college student and there may be big gaps at times. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **TMNTLK Lover: I don't think that Simba will turn out like his father, but who knows? Oh... me lol. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Faith: Disney hasn't given much to Scar's side of the story, I will admit. This chapter goes into a little bit of why Scar is king, but not much. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter Three: Days Gone By**

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Two young voices rang through the cave, waking Sarafina and making her chuckle. Her apple green eyes opened and she nudged her mate.

"Your cubs are calling."

Scar lifted his head and laughed, yawning, "I suppose they are. It's your turn next time."

The King and Queen rose, stretching.

Meanwhile, Tojo and Nala collided with the side of a lioness' leg. Both cubs froze and looked up. The lioness rose her head, her water-blue eyes calm as she laughed.

"Sorry, Miss Ainra." Nala said softly.

"We really are!" Tojo added.

Ainra's blue eyes laughed, as did she, "It's all right. I need to wake Chumvi and Aziza anyhow." the sugar-brown lioness nudged her deep brown son and cream-colored daughter awake. Both of the younger cubs groaned.

"Mooooooom..." Chumvi opened an amber eye.

"We were sleeping..." Aziza's blue eyes looked groggy.

Tojo and Nala laughed a bit and ran to their orange father, who caught Tojo's scruff gently with his mouth then Nala with a front leg.

"Easy now you two." Sarafina chuckled.

Scar smiled and set Tojo down, "You could hurt yourselves."

"Yes, Dad." the siblings said, sounding down.

"Good. Now, Tojo, you'll be coming with me today, and Nala, you will be with your Grandma Uru and mother." Scar said with a smile.

"Okay, Daddy." Nala nodded and smiled, "Then we'll get to play?"

Scar smiled brightly, "Unless you want to play with your friends, yes."

Sarafina's heart sang wildly. Her apple green eyes lit up as Nala's sea green eyes did. Like mother, like daughter.

"Okay, Daddy!"

Scar smiled and bumped Tojo forward, "Come now. We will play later too. Lessons first."

"All right!" Tojo cheered.

When the boys were gone, Sarafina looked to her daughter, "Ready to go learn about your duty?"

"Always!" Nala grinned.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Uru awaited her daughter-in-law and granddaughter, her tail so lightly twitching and her blue eyes bright. The former Queen smiled, it was such a beautiful morning, it was all too sad that Ahadi wouldn't be here to see this, to meet his grandchildren...

To curb Mufasa's hate.

"Mufasa was always your little boy Ahadi, he wanted to be like you. why can't you be here to guide him?" Uru asked softly.

"Grandma!"

Uru blinked, that wasn't Nala's voice... she stood and turned, her blue eyes making contact with amber eyes, tan fur, and a hair tuft.

"Tama?" the red lioness trotted to her granddaughter and nuzzled her, "Tama whatever is the matter?"

Tama sniffled and looked at her grandmother with bright, hurt eyes, "Father and Mom are yelling again! Simba ran to find Uncle Scar." the cub burst into tears.

Uru comforted the young cub and hummed softly, nuzzling her hair tuft, "Oh little one, I'm sorry your parents are arguing..." it was then the Red Queen had an idea, "How about you come along today with me, Nala and Aunt Sarafina? We are having lessons."

"Princess lessons?" Tama asked.

"Something like that. Come now, Nala and Sarafina will be along any second now." Uru smiled.

The amber-eyed cub smiled and nodded, leaning her head against Uru's front leg. The red lioness smiled so softly at this cub, her little granddaughter... regardless of her true father, Tama was Uru's granddaughter just as much as Nala was. Uru was so glad to know that Tama was just as sensitive as Chinja had been, and hadn't been tainted by Mufasa's rage.

"Uru! We're here!" Sarafina called.

Uru looked up and nudged Tama, "Look. There they are."

Tama giggled happily and bounced up onto all four feet, "Hi!"

Nala giggled, "Hi Tama!"

Sarafina gave Tama a smile and looked to Uru. The Queen knew, Sarabi and Mufasa were most likely arguing again. That meant Simba was with Tojo and Taka, while Tama would be with Uru. Uru nodded.

"So, we have a big lesson today. A lesson on the one thing the Pridelands will always need..." The red lioness smiled.

"A King?" Tama asked.

"A Queen?" Nala asked.

Both Sarafina and Uru chuckled, but Sarafina spoke,

"The Lion Guard."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Sarabi had lied down after her argument with her mate. Her head hurt, and her mind power was weak. She knew that Simba was with Scar, and Tama with Uru. Safe. Safe away from their father.

"Perhaps I should leave that no-good asshole. Who does he think he is, causing arguments in front of his own cubs? It isn't their fault Scar was older, or even better suited for the throne!" Sarabi hissed under her breath.

Tears met the lioness's eyes. She sniffled and looked down.

"I miss Chinja... He'll never know that Tama is his... I wouldn't be surprised if Simba is his, either. Both have such good hearts..." the orange-eyed Princess Consort said softly.

"Like you do, Sarabi."

Sarabi lifted her head, her eyes meeting water blue eyes. Ainra.

"Ainra..."

"Shhh... 'Bi, I won't say a word to anyone about Chinja, you know this..." Ainra gave her a smile, "And you loved him."

"More than I love Mufasa..." Sarabi nodded.

"Leave him, 'Bi... if it's best for you and your children..." Ainra said softly.

"I don't believe so. If I leave him, who knows what he'll do to Tama and Simba should they want to visit him. I already have told them to safely tuck away with Scar and Uru, or even Sarafina. Someone Mufasa cannot argue with." The orange-eyed lioness said quietly.

"I see..." The blue eyed lioness lied alongside Sarabi, "Stay in the main den tonight. Just until Mufasa cools off... it would be best. Besides, Tama and Simba could sleep better."

"Right." Sarabi had a little smile.

 **Ah... little bit of a filler chapter. Anywhooooo... In case I don't post before... Merry Christmas everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: Mufasa needs to just disappear, yet alas! He shall not. Damn him for being the villian!**

 **Faith: I did clarify. Scar, in this AU, is the elder brother, and was suite better to be King in Ahadi's eyes. If I get the chance, I will check out those stories.**

 **TMNTTLK Lover: Mufasa may eventually discover that the twins aren't his, maybe not for awhile though! Sarabi should listen to Ainra, yes. Enjoy the chapter.** **Chapter Four: Written in the Stars**

"Lion Guard?" Nala asked in awe.

"What's that?" Tama asked.

"The Lion Guard protects the Pridelands when the King or Queen cannot. They keep peace with the animals and chase away the scavengers." Uru looked up towards the North. The hyenas had been silent as of late...

"Like hyenas?" Tama asked.

"Yes, exactly." Sarafina nodded, "Which is why, today, you get to meet the remaining Lion Guard members from Uru's reign as Queen."

Uru chuckled, "Be aware, Miitu is a very old codger." Her amber eyes were bright.

"Miitu?" Nala asked.

"Yes. He was the bravest in my time. He and his brother, Jasiri, are what remain of the Guard." Uru said softly.

"Forever the Bravest and the Keenest of Sight." Sarafina laughed.

Nala and Tama watched the older lionesses before laughing and standing.

"What are we waiting for?!" Nala grinned.

"Let's go!" Tama giggled.

Uru and Sarafina pushed Tama and Nala ahead of them and followed, "To the waterhole we go." Uru smiled.

"Stay in sight you two!" The cream-colored Queen called.

"We will!" Tama and Nala said in unison.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Scar and Tojo were lounging when the orange King's ears twitched. Pawsteps? The black-maned lion lifted his head, scanning the horizon. Cub pawsteps...

"Simba?" the King asked softly.

Tojo's head lifted and the dark golden Prince looked around. Cousin Simba? He smiled happily.

Out from the shadows, Simba stepped up to his Uncle Scar and smiled softly, "Hey, Uncle Scar."

"Parents fighting again?" Scar whispered to the golden cub, who nodded, to which Scar gave a small smile, "Want to play with Tojo for a bit? His lessons are over."

Tojo grinned, "Can we play Dad?"

Simba nodded, looking happy, "Yes!"

"All right now, both of you stay on the path I've marked." Scar said.

Both boys cheered and ran a ways, jumping and hopping around each other.

"And Zazu goes with you!" Scar called after them.

"Awwwwww!" Simba said.

"Not Zazu!" Tojo complained.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala and Tama ran ahead of Sarafina and Uru, making the older lionesses laugh. So young, so full of life, with their whole lives ahead of them. They lived in a time of peace, not war. This was a safe time for cubs.

Uru turned to her daughter-in-law and smiled at her, "Nala is much like Taka, so adventerous."

The cream colored Queen laughed, "And Tama is her best friend, like Sarabi was to him at that age," the apple-green eyed lioness smiled, "I still find it hard to believe that Sarabi was once engaged to Taka, and I to Mufasa."

"But you grew, and Ahadi and I saw that you and Taka had something special. That's why we changed the law," The red lioness twitched an ear, "still hard to believe the First King made that law just to have a son in law to protect the Pridelands."

"I know, right? Though... Sarabi and I continued the tradition..." Sarafina began.

"Oh?" Uru asked, her ear twitching to try to hear if Miitu and Jasiri were about.

"Tojo will marry Tama, and Nala will marry Simba. It secures Tama and Simba's futures." Sarafina said softly, "Scar agreed with me. Tama is a beautiful young cub, and headstrong enough to help Tojo be King. And Simba... He will have a place with Nala, you've seen them play."

Uru smiled, "Yes, I have. Perfect pairs, just don't tell them until they're older. That way they won't reject the idea."

Right as Sarafina opened her mouth, Nala gasped and somewhat shrieked, falling back. Tama followed her cousin and shivered. Uru looked up, seeing a light brown lion with a tan mane followed by a cream lion with a blackish brown mane. Both lions shared deep aqua eyes, only the cream lion had more of a green tone to his eyes.

"Miitu!" Uru called, and the light brown lion's ears perked.

"Uru! Dearest friend!" Miitu smiled brightly. Jasiri gave the former Queen a smile.

Nala seemed to grow braver and looked to her grandmother, then the lion before her, "Are you my teacher?"

Miitu smiled, "I am. And you must be Nala. Taka's daughter," he looked to Tama, "And you..." he almost gasped.

"Mufasa's daughter." Uru said quickly. She knew that Miitu was Chinja's elder brother and would recognize the hue of amber in Tama's eyes as Chinja's, not Mufasa's, but this cub didn't need her life burst apart.

Miitu made eye contact with the former Queen and nodded, "I can see. She looks more like Sarabi, however." he chuckled. It was true. Tama looked much like her mother.

Tama giggled, "Mama says that all the time." she smiled. She felt safe with this lion.

Miitu smiled at his biological niece. Her eyes, so much like his mother's and his brother's, he felt like he saw a ghost. This was a final piece of his baby brother.

"Anyway," Jasiri began, peeking out, "I would love to start lessons with you girls."

"Okay!" Tama and Nala claimed. Both Uru and Sarafina smiled.

"Have them back by sundown." Sarafina told Jasiri, who laughed.

"Of course, Baby Sister, calm yourself." the tan lion smirked.

Sarafina rolled her eyes and laughed, "Right. You never change, Big Brother."

Jasiri laughed, and Nala weaved around the lion's leg, "You're my Uncle?"

The tan lion smiled. "Not by blood, rather, in heart."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Simba and Tojo and wandered around the Pridelands, playing and jumping all over each other. Zazu had a weather eye on the boys, both Princes of the Pridelands. The boys eventually came to a small waterhole and drank a bit, breathing deeply.

"I'm getting tired!" Simba said with a smile.

"Me too! We should go visit someone! Who do you think?" Tojo asked.

"Ashiki?" Simba asked, referring to his mother's half-sister.

"She only ever wants to sleep!" Tojo complained.

"How about Safi?" Simba asked, now referring to the visiting Queen of the Mountains.

"She's busy! How about your dad?" Tojo asked. Simba somewhat perked.

"He may be a good idea..." The golden cub said.

"Should we?" Tojo asked.

"Yeah!" Simba smiled, thinking the risk was worth the gain of speaking with his father, "Race ya!" he started off towards his father's cave, Tojo shortly behind him.

 **I apologize for the delay. I've had issues with my parents as of late, and have been having minor writer's block.** **Anyway, Tama meets her biological uncle, and Uru protects Sarabi's secret. How will Tojo and Simba's visit with Mufasa go? Review and stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the delay. I've been busy getting ready to finish school.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Daniel's the man 98: Simba and Tama's real father died before the events of this story unfortunately.**

 **Guest: This is a rated T story, so cussing will happen.**

 **Faith: It's quite all right. I think Jasiri will play a big part as will Miitu.**

 **TMNTLK Lover: it is a good change.**

 **Chapter Five: A Plan In Motion**

"Dad! Dad!" Simba called.

"Uncle Muffy!" Tojo cheered.

Mufasa scoffed and shook his head, _Damned b_ _rats,_ he thought, "Simba, my boy. And Tojo, how do you fare nephew?" the golden Prince put a fake smile on his face.

"We wanted to see you! Uncle Scar showed us the Kingdom!" Simba said.

"And I'm gonna ruuuuule it all, heh!" Tojo grinned.

"Forgive me for not leaping for joy. I am quite large and could easily crush this rock." Mufasa laid down and scowled.

Simba and Tojo scampered over to Mufasa, Simba laying at his father's feet and Tojo in his uncle's mane. Simba blinked. The cub had a sudden question.

"Hey Dad, when Tojo's King, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's Uncle." Mufasa replied.

Tojo laughed and rolled down next to Simba, "You're so wierd."

"You've no idea..." Mufasa grinned, "So... did Scar show you the shadowy place?"

"Well, yeah!" Tojo said.

"But he said we couldn't go there." Simba said.

"He's absolutely right. An Elephant Graveyard is too dangerous for cubs." Mufasa said quietly.

"An Elephant Graveyard?!" Tojo stood up.

"Whoa...!" Simba smiled.

"Damn, I mean... Simba, Tojo, please, never go there. It's too dangerous for you two, and your sisters as well." Mufasa said.

"Not a problem!" Both boys said enthusiastically.

"There's some good lads. Now run along. And remember, the Graveyard? It's our secret. " Mufasa turned from the boys and smiled. Simba and Tojo nodded and scampered off.

"Mufasa... You'd kill your own son?"

The golden Prince spooked and looked to a gray-beige lioness with brown eyes, then chuckled, "Of course I would, Kali, if it meant putting Sarabi behind me to make you my mate and Queen should Scar and his brats disappear."

Kali shook her head, "I'm not going to be your mate. I cannot bear cubs. However, I have heard rumor of Tama being Chinja's daughter and not yours."

Mufasa froze, then chuckled, "Oh but she is mine. She has my eyes."

"Suit yourself. But, your children..."

"Will be fine. The hyenas know better than to hurt my heirs." Mufasa said.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"And so, the Lion Guard was born, to give assistance to the King." Miitu said softly.

"And until the Pridelands ends, the Lion Guard defends." Jasiri finished.

Tama looked up at Miitu with wide amber eyes, "So the Lion Guard is really important!"

"And... I'm going to lead it?" Nala asked.

"Yes, Nala. Like your grandma Uru was supposed to until the death of her sister..." Miitu smiled.

"There had to be a Queen. And Ashanti lead the Guard well until his death." Uru said softly.

"Your brother was one of the toughest badasses I've ever met." Jasiri snickered.

"Language!" Sarafina admonished.

Jasiri gave the Queen a grin and thumped his tail once. Nala and Tama were giggling like crazy at this exchange.

"Nala! Nala!"

"Tama!"

The girls rolled their eyes and looked towards their brothers.

"There's the boys." Jasiri laughed.

"Scar must've been done with Kingly lessons." Miitu snickered.

Simba went by Nala, and Tojo by Tama, "C'mon, there's this really cool place!" Tojo said.

"And where does this cool place lie, boys?" Sarafina asked.

"Uhhhh..." Tojo said.

"By the waterhole!" Simba blurted.

"Waterhole?" Tama asked.

"What's so cool about the waterhole?" Nala asked.

"Show you when we get there!" Tojo said.

"Ohhh... Mom?" Nala asked.

"Hmmm... should probably ask Sarabi... What do you think, Uru?" Sarafina asked.

"Sarabi definitely needs to be informed..." Uru chuckled.

"Then can we go if she says yes?" Tojo asked.

"It's fine by me, but ask Sarabi!" Sarafina said sternly to her kids.

"Yes, Mom." Nala and Tojo said in unison. Simba and Tama both stood and grinned.

"C'mon guys! Nala and I can tell you all about the Lion Guard while we find Mama!" Tama bolted off. Nala ran after her friend, and Simba and Tojo were close behind.

Sarafina, Miitu, Jasiri, and Uru smiled, but Miitu spoke, "Even the boy is like Chinja..."

Uru was lightly taken aback, "How so?"

"Simba has Chinja's ear rims... and his eye shape." Jasiri finished.

Sarafina blinked, then perked, "And Chinja's good nature, and even his birth grandmother's fur color!"

Uru looked at Sarafina, then nodded, "I forgot Winda had golden fur..."

"That Mom did... Simba and Tama, neither are Mufasa's children... they're Chinja's." Miitu said softly.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Sarabi heard small paws walking and looked to the cave entrance to see Tama strutting towards her. The tan lioness smiled and stood, "Tama. whatever are you doing here, love?"

Tama was quickly followed by Nala, Simba, and Tojo. Sarabi beamed. The tan lioness loved cubs, even those who weren't her own.

"Can we go to the waterhole?" Tama asked.

"Oh really? Did Sarafina say it was okay?" Sarabi asked.

"She did!" Tojo and Nala nodded.

"Then it's fine by me. Just be careful!" Sarabi said, licking first Tama's head then Simba's.

"We will, Mom." Simba smiled.

"That's my boy, now go along. Be back by sundown!" Sarabi called.

"We will!" the cubs said in unison.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mufasa paced.

Could he possibly make it so Scar would find the cubs? Could the hyenas possibly tear his brother apart as well? Maybe...

"Shenzi... come here." Mufasa said surprisingly gently.

The female hyena, and Matriarch, approached the golden prince, "Yeah, yeah?"

"Make sure the plan goes accordingly... I'm going to fetch Scar once the cubs are here. Then, focus on Scar and kill him. I'll get my cubs to safety, and kill Tojo and Nala..." Mufasa said.

Shenzi blinked, "Eh, whatever you say. But I wouldn't kill Nala. Y'know, Simba would still need a Queen."

Mufasa looked at Shenzi and grinned, "Excellent idea, my friend."

 **AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL MUFFY?! YOU'RE MORE EVIL THAN YOUR BROTHER!**

 **Review and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Responses:**

 **All Hail King Scar: Since Sarafina and Sarabi already betrothed Nala and Simba, she may agree to it on her mother's terms.**

 **Daniel's the man 98: Mufasa is just an evil asshole.**

 **Faith: I have considered a sequel, but haven't fully decided if I will do so yet.**

 **TMNTTLK Lover: I bet Uru and Sarabi will protect them if Mufasa discovers anything.**

 **MovieFan24: I am now :)**

 **Chapter Six: No Light**

The cubs wandered into the Elephant Graveyard and gasped. Nala giggled.

"Wow!" She breathed.

"So cool..." Simba grinned.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mufasa saw when the cubs arrived. He smiled as his three hyena friends approached him.

"I'll go get my brother. When he arrives, have your most hated clan members aim to kill him and Tojo. Nala, Tama, and Simba must live." The Golden Prince said.

"Right. C'mon Banzai, Ed." Shenzi said as she flickes her tail and walked forward, her male counterparts following her.

Mufasa grinned and turned to the Pridelands. The plan was in motion. Once the hated clan members murdered his brother and nephew, Shenzi would kill them and beg for mercy at Mufasa's feet in front of his pride, and after, he would grant them to live in the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tama and Nala lead the way to a giant elephant skull. Tojo and Simba were in awe, smiling brightly.

"This is so cool!" Tama squealed.

"I know! Dad was wrong about it being bad!" Simba breathed.

Suddenly, the laughter of hyenas sounded and the cubs spooked.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

"Scar!" Mufasa hollered.

The King looked to Mufasa, "Yes?"

"Elephant Graveyard! The cubs went there!!!!!" Mufasa exclaimed, faking a terrified look.

"Nala. Tojo." Scar stood and ran towards the graveyard, Mufasa close behind, but smirking.

 _All is falling into place._

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tama and Nala had taken off running, hyenas on their tails. Simba and Tojo were behind their sisters and the hyenas when Tojo felt his scruff being grabbed and him being tossed into a pile of bones.

Four bulky, hulking hyenas had the Prince cornered. Tojo winced as he felt hyena teeth scrape his fur...

"This feels wrong, he's just a cub, Kanai."

"Yeah..." The hyena looked the cub in the eyes, "Listen here, kid. Run. go far away from here and the Pridelands. If you come back, we'll kill you then. But you're a kid now, you deserve some life at least."

Tojo shuddered, a little blood coming from his side. He looked at the hyena's jaws and ran towards the north, north of the graveyard, away from the Pridelands and his home with some regret.

What would happen to his sister? His Mom? His Dad?

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Scar and Mufasa arrived at the Graveyard and looked to each other.

"I'll find the cubs. You take care of other hyenas." Mufasa said.

"You're sure?" Scar asked.

"Yes. I can carry all the cubs. You can't." Mufasa said.

"Right." Scar said as Mufasa ran towards the center of the Graveyard. Scar caught another scent.

"Tojo!" He breathed, running towards his son's scent. His legs carried him quickly over the bones, and he eventually saw four hyenas, smelled his son's blood, and his eyes widened.

"You killed my son!!!" He shouted, jumping headfirst into the hyenas, attacking two while two jumped on his back. He roared in pain as teeth dug into his neck.

"Die, oppressor!" One growled.

"Long live the King!" Another grinned as he bit down on Scar's throat. The orange king shuddered and went limp.

 _Tojo..._

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mufasa had gathered the cubs, taking them back through the graveyard. He saw several lionesses run towards him, among them Sarabi, Sarafina and his mother. Tama and Simba ran to hide under Sarabi, and Nala went to her mother.

"Mufasa... where's Tojo?" Sarafina asked.

"He... he got separated... I think Taka went after him..." Mufasa said, acting tired.

Uru nodded, "Sarafina, stay with Nala. I'll go."

"Uru with all due respect, I want to go to find my son and mate. Nala, stay with Sarabi," The Queen said, "And go back to Pride Rock, all of you."

Nala nodded and went over by Sarabi, and Sarafina and Uru looked to Mufasa, "Come with us, just in case?"

Mufasa nodded, "Of course."

Sarabi ushered the cubs and the other lionesses out of the graveyard, looking back at her mate once, "Mufasa?"

"Yes, Sarabi?" Mufasa paused.

"Be careful." Sarabi said softly.

"I will." Mufasa nodded.

Sarabi gave a little smile and ushered along the lionesses and cubs. Sarafina and Uru looked to the large male.

"Ready?" Uru asked.

"Of course." Mufasa said, "Lead on."

Sarafina caught her mate's scent, then blood. Her heart sank.

 _Let Taka be okay._

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tojo kept running. He just ran and ran and ran. His paws grew tired and his mouth became dry. He eventually felt his legs go numb and he stumbled, falling on his side.

The Prince shivered. It was colder here than in his home. He heard a roar and stood immediately. He roared as best he could, but it came out as a cub sound. The dark golden cub looked up when he heard footsteps.

"I thought I heard a cub roar."

Tojo looked to the voice to see a kind looking, pale peach lioness with green eyes. Tojo jumpee back and bared his teeth. The lioness looked at him with a soft smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you, dear."

"...You promise?" Tojo asked.

"I promise. What's your name?"

"I'm Tojo."

"Tojo? That's a nice name. I'm Malaika. It's nice to meet you." Malaika said softly.

"Nice to meet you, too."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

It was late when Sarafina, Mufasa, and Uru returned. Scar was on Uru's back, and Mufasa and Sarafina looked worn. Nala looked right at her mother then her father.

"Mommy?" Nala asked.

Uru set Scar down gently and sobbed. Sarabi immediately ran forward and looked at her friend and mother in law.

"What happened?"

"Taka and Tojo are dead." Mufasa said quietly.

Sarafina burst into tears and pulled Nala close to her. Nala seemed shocked.

 _Daddy's gone? And Tojo too? How?_

 **End of Chapter 6. How was it? Review and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Paradise Lost**

It had been a few months since Taka died and Tojo disappeared. Mufasa had risen to power, and named, by surprise, Tama, his heiress, but only by Shenzi's advice. The hyenas had entered the Pridelands with Mufasa's blessing. Simba never recieved the mark of the Lion Guard...

But Nala had.

It was a surprising development, seeing as Nala wasn't a direct heir any longer, but Sarabi played it off as the Kings had a different plan for Simba other than him being leader of the Lion Guard. Mufasa accepted that answer.

Another surprising development happened, as well. Sarafina gave birth mere weeks after her mate's passing to a little beige boy with apple green eyes and a sharp pink nose. Nala was excited to have a little brother, and the pride seemed happy to have some bit of their old king back in the form of this little miracle. A miracle that Sarafina named "Muujiza."

Mufasa had allowed the cub to live, but was disgruntled. Uru often advised her elder son that Sarafina was no longer Queen, therefore, any cubs born of her after her mate's death had little hope of gaining the throne, regardless of the cub's blood. It was the law, and it comforted Mufasa some.

Nala had started to get bigger, losing some of her cub fat, and her once tawny pink pelt was becoming slightly lighter, moreso matching her mother.

Tama, too, was growing up nicely, she looked more like her mother with each passing day, even gaining a light dusting of freckles on her snout, and her fur became a more beigey gold.

Simba's mane was starting to come in a bright red color, and his golden fur was becoming even brighter than Mufasa's. His earrims were slowly disappearing, and he gained more muscle. He was becoming quite handsome.

Sarabi, Sarafina, and Uru were finding it difficult to explain Simba's disappearing earrims as Sarabi's were always there, and Tama's freckles to Mufasa. Mufasa didn't understand how "his" children had gained such traits. Uru played it off as her sister had freckles, and Sarabi argued that she wasn't born with earrims, so why couldn't Simba's go away?

Luckily, the reasonings seemed to make sense to Mufasa. Sarabi's secret was safe for the moment. However, Tama acted more and more like Chinja, her birth father, but Mufasa thought it was just approaching adolescence issues.

And on that exact day, Uru was teaching Nala and Tama to hunt. Jasiri and Miitu had passed from old age, so it was up to Uru to teach Nala all she could about the Lion Guard. Unfortunately, Mufasa had also made it Uru's job to teach Tama how to be Queen.

"Okay, now girls, keep low to the ground..." Uru whispered as she pointed to a mouse with her nose.

Nala got as low to the ground as possible. Her fur stuck out against the yellowing grass, whereas Tama's was beautifully blending in. She sighted the mouse and looked to Tama. Was the mouse hers or her friend's?

Tama responded by stepping back. It was Nala's. Nala gave a slight nod and sneaked closer to the mouse before pouncing, capturing the mouse in her paws.

"Good job, Nala," Uru praised before looking at Tama with a smile, "And Tama, beautiful display of regality and trusting your pridesister."

Tama gave a bright smile, her amber eyes beaming, "Thanks, Gramma."

Nala caught the mouse in her mouth before offering it to Tama, "Here. I've already eaten today."

A soft growl was heard, "Tama, never accept handouts."

Mufasa.

"Daddy, I..." Tama lowered her head.

"No excuses." The King said, his scowl dark, "You need to be self sufficient. Otherwise your pride will suffer. I don't believe you want Simba, Nala, Chumvi, Aziza, Kula or... _Muujiza_ ," He paused, his face twisted in disgust, "To starve?"

"Mufasa, as the reigning monarch, technically her consort should hunt." Uru pointed out.

"Unless I betroth her, which I may have." Mufasa said.

"You didn't..." Tama whispered.

"Not yet. Prince Malka is en route to the Pridelands from the Vale with his adoptive mother. He will be here tomorrow where I announce all the marriages to be in our family, barring young Muujiza, as he is too small still." The King turned and walked away.

"Even mine?" Nala asked, looking directly at her uncle.

Mufasa paused and nodded, "Even yours." He walked away.

Nala crumpled to the ground and shivered. Tama lied beside her, tearing up. Uru nuzzled both girls.

"Hush now... I promise it'll be all right. I will speak with your mothers. It'll be figured out." She said softly.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tojo, however, was growing up quite nicely. His dark gold fur resembled his grandfather's, and his bright blue eyes seemed brighter with each day. His mane also was coming in sleek like his father's, but brown.

Malaika had adopted Tojo as her own, raising him within a small pride that contained herself, her mother, and her sister, all in a jungle. There were prey, and life was easy for Tojo.

"Tojo!" Malaika called. It seemed as though Tojo had given his caregiver the slip and had climbed into a tree.

Tojo laughed, running from branch to branch, amazingly not falling.

"Tojo! Get down here young lion!" Malaika called softly.

His ears perked and he climbed down the tree, looking at his caregiver. "Hi!"

Malaika smiled and nuzzled Tojo, "Mother caught dinner. Now go eat!" she bumped him towards their sleeping grounds.

"I'm goin'!" Tojo said with a smile.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

That night, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Uru confronted Mufasa about the betrothal announcements in the morning.

"Mufasa, this isn't right. Tama needs to marry out of trust." Uru said.

"And Nala is my daughter. You've no right to betroth her!" Sarafina snapped

"Ahhh still snappy, 'Fina? I wonder if it's the stress of being a single parent." Mufasa sneered, "However, as the King, I can and will betroth as I see fit!"

"No you won't." Sarabi whispered.

Mufasa turned to his Queen, "What did you say?"

"You have no rights over Tama, Nala, or Simba." Sarabi growled.

"Sarabi..." Uru said softly.

"What do you mean," Mufasa got into Sarabi's face, " _My dear?_ "

"Tama and Simba are not your cubs." Sarabi's orange eyes narrowed.

"... who do they belong to?" Mufasa demanded.

Sarafina looked to her friend then to Mufasa, then to Uru. What was Sarabi doing?

"I renounce myself as Queen, and my cubs as your heirs. I divorce you in the name of the Great Kings of the Past, especially in your father's name." Sarabi snarled, her teeth showing, "Simba and Tama are _mine_ , not yours." She reached out and smacked Mufasa across the nose, making the King bleed.

Mufasa reeled back, then snarled, "You... _bitch_ , you'll pay for that!!" he roared as he pounced on Sarabi.

Uru and Sarafina tried to get into the fray, but Sarabi roared.

" _NO!_ Protect Tama and Simba!"

Sarafina's heart wavered, as did Uru's, but they nodded. Sarafina bolted from the cave to go to her niece, nephew, son and daughter, to shield them from the roars. Uru ran to get Rafiki, knowing there would be major injuries.

But it would be of no use. In mere minutes, Sarabi's life was snuffed out, and Mufasa would drop her bloody body in front of the lionesses and the cubs.

"Long live the _Queen._ " Mufasa spat before glaring at Sarafina, "Also, get ready."

"Why?" Sarafina asked softly.

"Once Nala is of age, she will marry _me_." Mufasa growled.

 **Oh crapballs. Sarabi is gone, and Mufasa named Nala his betrothed? This can only get worse for Nala.**

 **On a good note, Tojo is alive and well!**

 **As always, review and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Innocence, Gone**

 **WARNING: Heavy use of "T" rating. :WARNING**

"You can't do that! Nala is your niece!" Uru whispered.

"But what a way to keep the line alive! Other prides do it. Why shouldn't I?" Mufasa flicked his tail.

The pride went silent, but there was a burning fury in Sarafina's eyes, "You'll pay for this one day." she said under her breath.

"Ah. I probably won't. Until then, raise Nala to be a Queen. A Queen better then you or... that _whore_." The golden King motioned to Sarabi's corpse.

"That is my mother! She wasn't a whore!" Tama snarled, her amber eyes filled with tears.

" _Silence!_ " Mufasa snapped, "We shall never mention her name again. Or my brother's. Not while I live and breathe." the King left, leaving the rest of the pride to mourn sweet Sarabi.

Sarafina, Uru, and Rafiki helped build a grave for Sarabi, while the lionesses, including the cubs, gathered flowers to leave on the lioness's grave. Nala, however, stayed behind. She found a place in the plains, curling up into a ball.

 _Daddy... I need you... why did you have to die?_

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. And months turned into years. Tojo grew up happily, healthily and strong.

His mane was full and a beautiful, sleek brown, his eyes never dulled to a darker blue, and his dark golden fur was nearly the same as the day he was born. Malaika was so very proud of her adoptive son, as now it was just them.

Malaika's mother and sister had died a few moons earlier due to sickness. Luckily, Malaika and Tojo had survived thanks to an odd couple. A meerkat and a warthog named Timon and Puumba. They had become father figures of sorts for Tojo, teaching him some scavenging tricks to help him keep Malaika alive.

The four were a very happy, very odd family. It didn't matter to Tojo, though. This was _his_ family.

Well... his other family.

He would find himself wondering about his mother, and his sister. His father. How were they? Were they okay without him?

"Tojo?" Malaika asked, sitting with him.

"Malaika... I have a question..." The exiled Prince said softly.

"Okay." Malaika gave a kind smile.

"What if I told you I was from the Pridelands?" Tojo whispered.

Malaika gave pause, her brow furrowing, "You are? What happened?"

"I was a cub... my friends and I... we wandered into an elephant graveyard. I was separated from the other cubs and four hyenas cornered me," The blue eyed lion said softly, "I didn't know what they were going to do. I got scared and almost killed."

"Oh my Kings..." Malaika said softly.

"One of the hyenas let me go. He said if I ever went back, they'd kill me. But..." Tojo had one single tear run off his face, "I want to know if my parents are okay. My sister. I want to see my sister." He sobbed out, shuddering.

"Honey..." Malaika started tearing up, nuzzling her adoptive son, "We'll go to the Pridelands. Just to see. One whiff of hyenas, and we'll run for it."

Tojo could only nod. He looked to happy, but so sad.

What awaited him at home?

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tama woke in the den alongside her brother and cousin. Today... today would be a horrible day.

Today was Nala's wedding, to her father, of all lions.

Tama would forever hate her father for her mother's death. She would wish him dead for forcing Nala, the next leader of the Lion Guard, to be his wife.

 _This isn't right..._ The former princess rose to her feet, her heart twinging. _Father's marrying Nala two years after he murdered my mother._

The light beige-gold lioness walked from the den, making sure Simba and Nala were still huddled close. Mufasa never dared to touch Nala if she were close to his son. Tama made her way to the tip of Pride Rock. She stared out over the Pridelands, cringing at what she saw...

Death. The lands were almost all shades of grey and blue, no sightor speck of green to be seen. The lands had died, the herds had moved on.

"Tam'?" Nala's voice came through Tama's thoughts.

"Hey, Nala..." Tama looked to her friend with hushed amber eyes.

Nala's sea green eyes had dark circles beneath them, her body looked worn. She sighed deeply and gave a little sob.

"I'm not supposed to be a Queen! This isn't my destiny..." She hiccupped.

Tama immediately brought Nala into a close hug, nuzzling her, "I know... I feel like it's supposed to be mine."

"But Tojo is dead." Mufasa's voice permeated through the air.

Nala cringed and hid further in Tama. Tama glared at her father.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your mothers had decided your destiny. Tama, you were to marry Tojo and Nala... Nala you were to lead the Lion Guard and marry Simba." Mufasa sneered.

Nala's hackles rose. The revelation didn't make her angry at her mother or Sarabi. Her anger rose and she glared at her uncle. She dislodged herself from Tama and roared.

"Then _you're_ the one who changed my destiny! All on your own!" Nala charged at Mufasa, standing nose to nose with him. Mufasa smirked.

"For the better."

"Lies! You lie all the time!" Nala screamed at his face.

"There's that fire." The golden King aggravated.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you murdered my father!" The tawny lioness had tears in her eyes as she screamed. Mufasa took offense and roared, backhanding Nala. The King glared at Tama.

"Get away from Pride Rock."

"Why? So you can kill Nala, too? No chance, asshole." Tama growled.

"Go... or I'll kill Simba too. Losing your mother and brother? What would happen to you then, dear daughter of mine?" Mufasa grinned.

Nala groaned and looked at Tama, her sea green eyes full of fire. "Go. Get Simba too. I'll be fine." she murmured.

"Nal'..." Tama whispered.

"Just go." Nala gave her friend a soft smile.

Tama nodded, running into the cave and waking Simba, getting her brother off of Pride Rock, to the rest of the lionesses, including Sarafina and Uru.

Everyone woke when they heard Nala's screams. Muujiza, now a bouncy one year old, growled and went towards Pride Rock when one lioness stopped him. Aziza, Ainra's daughter.

"Muujiza... please." Aziza begged, her blue eyes bright with fear.

"He's hurting my sister, 'Ziza..." Muujiza whispered.

"And there's nothing we can do..." Uru said, defeated, "We go up there, he'll kill her."

Sarafina sobbed, and Simba nuzzled his caregiver, tears running down his face. Tama joined in, shivering. Muujiza eventually went back to his mother and sobbed with her.

"Kings, hear my prayers," Uru whispered, "Please let Nala be okay."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

It had taken all day, but Tojo and Malaika had made it to the Pridelands. Upon arrival, Tojo gasped.

"It's... it's all dead. No one's here."

Malaika nudged Tojo gently, "I'm sorry. It's quite possible the pride moved on to new hunting grounds."

"Yeah..." Tojo sounded dejected, upset, "I just thought someone would have stayed in case I returned home."

Suddenly, the laughter of hyenas made both lions freeze.

"C'mon! We need to go!" Malaika said, pushing Tojo back towards the jungle.

Tojo took one last glance at his old home before bolting off behind Malaika.

 _Why did they all leave?_

 **Whewie... whirlwind chapter. I apologize for that.**

 **Anyway, how will the pride move forward now? Will Nala be okay? And most importantly, who will go find Tojo?**

 **Review and stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hope Regained**

Hours later, Nala was huddled in the corner of the cave. She shivered as she lowered her head. She liked this corner, it still somehow smelled like her father after so many years.

"Hey, boss!" A male hyena said.

"What is it, Banzai?" Mufasa asked.

"We just smelled a lion and lioness on the northeastern border." Shenzi said, sitting down.

"Also, it's dinner time and there's no entree!" Banzai complained.

"It's the lioness's job to do the hunting." Mufasa rolled his eyes.

"But they won't hunt. There is little to no food." Nala said softly.

The two hyenas and the King turned to Nala, "What do you mean, Queenie?" Shenzi almost sneered before she smelled Mufasa's scent all over the lioness. Her ears somewhat lowered and she gave a light grumble. Even she was outraged at this.

"I mean that there is little food, less water." Nala whispered.

Banzai growled before Shenzi lightly smacked him, "She _is_ right. Maybe us hyenas should help. Banzai, round up a party and head to the western border."

Mufasa scowled, "Shenzi?"

"My pack is used to hunting with minimal food. Your lionesses aren't." Shenzi shrugged, "Besides, I should investigate the northeastern border."

Mufasa looked at Shenzi, "Right. I'll check the eastern border while I'm at it." he wandered to Nala and licked her cheek, "I'll be back, my dear."

Nala only nodded before dropping her head. Mufasa and Banzai left the cave, leaving Nala and Shenzi alone.

"Hey... uh... Nala, wasn't it?" The hyena matriarch asked.

"What do you want?" the tawny lioness asked.

"I smell Mufasa all over you." Shenzi said softly.

Nala hitched a sob and shivered, "He raped me."

"I can tell. You shouldn't stay here any longer. I... don't want to see you end up like the first Queenie of his." The hyena admitted.

The young lioness lifted her head and looked to the hyena with tear filled eyes, "You're... going to help me?"

"You and Tama... Mufasa told me that if you ever run, to kill Tama because she would try to follow." Shenzi said.

"Then by helping me, get Tama out of here. She can run faster than me, and if I leave, who's to say he won't hurt my mother or my baby brother?" Nala asked, standing slowly.

"I would protect them." Shenzi offered.

"It's not that simple. If you protect them, Mufasa will know you helped me." The sea green eyed lioness had a look of pleading.

"I don't want to see you hurt again. I have a daughter of my own and..." The matriarch trailed off, "You're right. What should I do?"

"Get Tama to the northeastern border. If there were lions, she can follow their scent..." Nala said.

"...And have them overthrow Mufasa." Shenzi nodded.

Nala gave Shenzi a smile, "That's right." She whispered.

"I'll go get Tama then... just promise me something." Shenzi said.

"Anything." Nala said.

"Stay near your family if you can. I can argue that you're rounding up hunting parties." the matriarch smiled.

"Thank you... Shenzi, right?" the tawny lioness asked.

"Yeah, my name is Shenzi."

Both females were smiling at each other, a mutual respect forming between them.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Shenzi and Tama were at the border, Tama looking very pissed off. Shenzi had told Tama that Mufasa wanted her to accompany the hyena matriarch whilst Tama was away from the other lionesses, which was a total lie. The hyena turned to the former princess and sighed.

"Okay. You smell the lions?" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah. What about them?" Tama asked.

"Go find them. The lands are dying and I see that. You are the hope for the Pridelands, and while your father no longer sees this, I do." Shenzi said.

"Mufasa once saw that in me?" Tama asked.

"Because I said you had potential, and you still do," Shenzi moved out of Tama's way and nodded, "Now go find help. This is the path you are meant to walk now."

The amber eyed lioness looked into the hyena's dark eyes, "Thank you." was all she could utter.

"Of course. You know your path now, follow it!" Shenzi smiled.

Tama gave a little smile and bolted into the desert, taking off at full speed. Shenzi sighed and smiled.

 _Now to tell Mufasa the scent was Tama bolting and possibly with a rogue male._

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala had huddled near her mother, Simba, little brother and grandmother. Mufasa seemed to accept this fact easily, probably because Shenzi talked him down.

Sarafina had groomed Nala gently, taking extra care. Simba laid beside Nala, and in front of her, Muujiza and Uru stood proud. The rest of the pride had surrounded the five, leading to one layer around them.

Nala breathed evenly and laid into Simba, her eyes closing. Simba jerked softly, then smiled warmly. He started to groom Nala's head and face, purring softly. She looked at him with calming green eyes, to which he responded with a soft amber look.

All of this made Sarafina smile softly. She wanted Sarabi to see this, to see their babies together. She also deeply yearned for her Taka so he could see their beautiful daughter and handsome youngest son.

Uru turned and smiled at Simba and Nala.

 _This was meant to be._

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tama ran across the desert, her legs carrying her across the hot sands and through the harsh winds. She didn't stop, not once. Her face burned from the heat, and she felt her pink nose burn some from the sun.

She finally slowed when she spotted an oasis and tilted her head. It was nearing dark, but her thirst outweighed everything. She walked to the small pool and lapped at the cool water, shuddering as it made it's way down her throat.

She lifted her nose, then tilted her head. She smelled... a warthog? Stinky, but food was food. She stretched and found grass to hide in.

Tama cursed when she thought the warthog spotted her, holding absolutely still. When the warthog went on his way, she stalked him.

 _C'mon... hold still..._

Then it happened. The warthog screamed and bolted. Tama roared and followed, her claws out and her eyes intent.

By chance, the prey got stuck in a tree root, and the amber eyed lioness cheered internally as she got closer.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO SAVE YOUR..." A small voice then screamed. Tama noticed a meerkat. Ok, odd, but whatever, more food.

Then a roar.

Tama slid to a stop and looked up, gasping as a dark gold lion with a sleek brown mane attacked her. She growled and fought back with all her might.

 _No way. This is_ my _meal._

The amber eyed lioness almost flipped the lion onto his back before he pinned her right to the ground. She gasped and stared into the lion's blue eyes.

 _Those eyes..._

She took a deep breath as the male growled in her face. She recognized that face.

 _It can't be..._

Tama let out a soft breath, "Tojo?"

The lion got up and stared at Tama for just moments on end. He sucked in a deep breath.

"Who... wait... No way... Tama?" A smile crossed his face.

"Tojo!!" Tama yelled, running and nuzzling him immediately. Tears ran down her face. Tojo hugged Tama close and smiled brightly.

"I found you... I found you..." Tama sobbed softly.

 **There we have it, chapter 9.**

 **Shenzi has flipped on Mufasa, Nala and Simba's love is growing, and Tama found Tojo.**

 **How will this effect everything in the Pridelands? Review and stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Circles**

Tojo smiled so gently at Tama and nuzzled her close.

"Found me? You were looking for me?"

"No... I left to find help. God, Tojo, everyone thought you were dead." Tama whispered.

"What? They did? Even my father?" Tojo asked.

Tama backed a step and looked into Tojo's eyes, "Tojo... Your father passed away the day we went into the Elephant Graveyard."

"He what?" Tojo whispered.

"Mufasa told everyone that he died trying to save your body, that four hyenas had killed you. He even had them executed, then brought in the rest of their pack as a peace offering..." Tama murmured.

"Why would he do that?" The dark golden prince asked.

"He said he was righting Mohatu's wrongs, that all hyenas weren't bad, and maybe he was right about a select few but the others have over hunted the land." The beige-gold lioness said.

"How have you all survived?" Tojo asked.

"Field mice, mostly. Field mice, and

... certain lionesses fully devoted to Mufasa have hunted in neighboring lands illegally." Tama sighed.

"My father never would have allowed that." Tojo murmured.

"Tojo... what we need right now is help. Desperately. And since you're alive... You're the King." Tama said softly.

"Tama... I... I don't think that's a good idea for me to try to overthrow Mufasa. He's so much bigger than me." Tojo said, turning away and trying to walk away.

"What about your mother? What about Nala?" Tama asked, "Toj'... Mufasa raped your sister."

Tojo stopped dead in his tracks. A snarl formed on his lips.

Timon and Pumbaa had never seen Tojo so angry. They hadn't dared to interrupt yet, even, but this was bad.

"Tojo..." Timon voiced.

Tojo blinked and turned to Timon, "Yes?"

"Your home needs you. I know Pumbaa and I will be behind you, and Malaika will too." Timon smiled.

"Malaika?" Tama asked.

"My... she helped raise me." Tojo said softly.

Tama nodded, giving a slight smile, "Then we should go--" her stomach rumbled, causing her to flatten her ears in embarassment.

"Sounds like you need food first." Tojo chuckled, "C'mon, let's find Malaika and get some food."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala had fallen asleep between her mother and Simba as night fell. Simba still stayed awake at her side, glaring at Pride Rock. He rose slowly to make sure Nala nor Sarafina woke.

The golden lion padded towards the stone path of Pride Rock, snarling.

"Simba?"

Simba paused and looked towards the voice. He saw a slight light shimmer around... his mother?

"Mom?" He whispered.

"Come with me." Sarabi said softly, walking away from the path to the cave. Simba padded after the ghost, blinking as she disappeared behind dead vines. Curious, he pressed through the dead foliage, surprised when he emerged into a cave.

"You cannot kill Mufasa, that is not your destiny, my son." Sarabi said softly.

"Then what is? Mom, I... Dad raped the lioness I've come to love." Simba's voice broke.

"Simba... let me tell you something... You are not to be King. Not alongside Nala. Not ever." Sarabi walked to a wall full of drawings.

"But... I could end this suffering." Simba said.

"Not without losing your own life..." Sarabi closed her eyes, "You remember the three lionesses Mufasa allowed in? Zira, Bianca and Shari?"

"Yes... I do. What are you saying?" Simba whispered.

"I knew Mufasa favored Shari. Her son, Kuza, is of Mufasa's efforts... unlike you." Sarabi said softly.

"Mom...?" Simba whispered.

"You are the son of Chinja, the Strongest," Sarabi looked to the outline of a beige lion with amber eyes, "and Tama is his daughter. You are not meant to be King. You are to be the Pridelands' Bravest alongside Nala, the Fiercest."

Simba teared up. His mind was going in all different directions, "I am not Mufasa's son..."

"You aren't. I never told you or Tama to protect you from your _real_ father's fate..." Sarabi watched as one golden drawing tore into the beige, leaving the defending lion dead. Simba shivered.

"Mufasa would have killed us." He whispered.

"I did what I did to protect you. I had lost my love, and I couldn't lose my children. I had a short fling with Mufasa to convince him that you and your sister were his." Sarabi nodded.

"He doesn't know?" Simba asked.

"No. Simba... tread lightly. Your sister will return with help, but for now, protect Nala. Convince him she isn't right to be Queen." Sarabi said.

"I... I'll try." Simba said softly

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Malaika helped Tojo and Tama catch a meal before allowing Tama to eat first. While she was confused about Tojo being a Prince, she understood why he had to again return to the Pridelands.

Once Tama ate her fill, she had fallen asleep. Apparently it was decided they go in the morning. Tojo looked to his caregiver and smiled.

"I... need to be alone for a bit... can you keep Tama company?" He asked.

"Of course. Go on." Malaika smiled.

Tojo wandered into a wide open field. He sighed and laid down, only to hear cackling. He lifted his head, and the cackling turned to... Singing?

"Asante sana, squash banana, we we nuga, mi mi apana!"

Tojo approached the voice, standing on a log over a small channel of water as a pebble fell into the water, causing ripples.

"Asante sana, squash bana, we we nuga, mi mi apana!" A mandrill hung from a vine.

"Hey, will you cut it out?" Tojo asked with a quizzical brow raised. In seconds, the mandrill was right at his side.

"Can't grow it back, it grow right back!" The mandrill laughed.

Tojo moved away, and the mandrill followed him. The lion glared at the primate with annoyed blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Tojo demanded.

"I think the question is who are you?" The mandrill giggled.

"I... don't know anymore." Tojo whispered, walking away.

The mandrill grinned, "Ol' Rafiki know who you are! You're Taka's boy!"

Tojo stopped and turned, his eyes wide. Rafiki grinned wider.

"Bye!" The mandrill took off, Tojo right on his heels.

"Wait!" The blue eyed Prince approached a sitting Rafiki, who had found a large rock in front of a thorn thicket, "You... you knew my father?"

"Correction. I _know_ your father." Rafiki said.

"I don't know if you know this... but he died. I didn't even know until today." Tojo said softly.

"Wrong again!" Rafiki swung in front of Tojo, "He's _alive,_ " He stood in front of the thicket of thorns, "And I show him to you. Follow ol' Rafiki?"

Tojo nodded softly, "Okay."

The two ran through the thicket, Tojo kept up with Rafiki wonderfully. The mandrill was suddenly ahead of him

"Stop!" Rafiki said, then motioned to a pool of water, "Look down here."

Tojo approached the pool, looking down and sighing, "It isn't my Dad... It's just my reflection."

"No," Rafiki guided Tojo to look, "Look harder," and suddenly, Scar appeared, "See? He lives in you..."

"Tojo..."

Tojo blinked and looked up, "Dad?"

Scar appeared in the clouds, still such a gentle soul, "Tojo. You've forgotten me."

"Dad... no. How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. You wish to kill Mufasa for hurting your sister."

Tojo looked down, "He... He raped her, Dad."

"I know, Tojo. But you are more than that. You aren't a killer. You have to take your place in the Circle of Life." Taka said gently.

"But how can I defeat Mufasa? He's so much stronger than me..." Tojo murmured.

"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true King, remember who you are..." Taka started to disappear.

"Dad! No!"

" _Remember, Tojo, remember..._ "

Tojo felt his legs carry him into another field, and he gave pause. Rafiki followed him.

"What will you do now?"

"I'm going home." Tojo broke into a dead run.

"Go on! Go! Get outta here! WOOOOOOOO!" Rafiki cheered.

 **And Tojo begins to return home. What will happen? Will Simba manage to tell Mufasa to leave Nala be?**

 **Review and stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** **The King Is Here**

"Nala!"

Nala spooked awake, gasping as she stared up at Mufasa. Her green eyes looked slightly frightened. She slowly stood.

"What do you want?"

"Why haven't you slept in the cave? It has been two weeks since you have been in the cave." Mufasa growled.

"I haven't wanted to sleep there, as I feel beneath you and your little mistress Shari." Nala grumbled.

"Excuse me?" The golden King snarled.

"Shari is suited better to carry cubs. She's already carried Kuza and Kirai to term, and they're sons. Why not have her as Queen?" The tawny lioness flicked her tail.

" _How dare you_..." Mufasa growled.

"I will never be your Queen. It is not my destiny." Nala said softly.

"Then what is? Tell me that." Mufasa snarled.

 _"To lead the Lion Guard..."_

Nala turned to the voice. It couldn't be...

"Daddy?"

" _Wake now, Nala..."_

Nala startled awake and gasped, her sea green eyes wide. She stood up slowly. No. It hadn't been two weeks. It had barely been a day.

 _"Help has arrived, my beautiful girl..."_

 _Dad?_ Nala thought.

" _Just be patient. Your liberation will come. Gather your Guard._ "

"My... my Guard?" She whispered before looking around. She never had gathered a Guard after... after Mufasa had said he would marry her.

Nala looked to Simba and smiled. She already knew he'd be a part of her Guard from the time she was a cub.

 _My Bravest._ A mark appeared on Simba's shoulder, a mark similar to Nala's.

Nala looked to her baby brother, nodding. He was young, but he was the fastest cub in the Pridelands. She gave a little smirk.

 _My Fastest_. Again, a mark appeared on Muujiza, but for some reason, the young lion carried it on his back.

The tawny lioness walked towards Aziza, Kula, and Chumvi. Kula wasn't fit to be in the Guard, a fact the caramel lioness admitted herself. However, Chumvi and Aziza would fit perfectly.

 _Aziza, my Strongest. Chumvi, my Keenest of Sight._ Marks appeared on the siblings' hips. Nala smiled.

"And you are the Pridelands' Fiercest."

Nala jumped and looked to her grandmother Uru, "How did you know..?"

"I saw the Mark. You are ready. Your father would be proud." Uru smiled brightly.

Nala nodded, smiling, "I'm going to wake them... something tells me that help will come today."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Malaika and Tama had searched the jungle, or well, most of it, for Tojo. Tama eventually paused and looked at Malaika.

"He may have already gone back." Tama said.

"He may have... I'll get Timon and Pumbaa. You catch up to him!" Malaika said.

"On it!" Tama bolted towards the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala gently woke her Guard one by one, and lead them away from Pride Rock. Simba noticed all the marks and gasped.

"You formed your Guard!" Muujiza grinned.

"Yes. And I chose all of you. We've all stood up to Mufasa from time to time, in one way or another. I chose you four, as my Bravest," She nodded to Simba, "my Fastest," She smiled at Muujiza, "My Strongest," She gave Aziza a grin, "And my Keenest of Sight." Nala smiled at Chumvi.

"Why us?" Chumvi asked.

"I have a feeling that Tama will return today with help. And it's up to us to help her. We are the Lion Guard." Nala smiled.

Aziza looked to the others and nodded, "She's right."

"Even if Tama doesn't return today, we can stop Mufasa." Muujiza grinned.

"Until the Pridelands ends..." Simba grinned.

Chumvi laughed softly, "Lion Guard defends..."

Nala smiled brightly.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Tojo just had stepped foot in the Pridelands. The dark golden Prince looked about. Yes. It was horrible, even worse still, Mufasa forced them to stay here.

And had forced himself on Nala.

Tojo's blue eyes found Pride Rock and he glared at the kopje.

"Tojo!" Tama called, stepping next to the golden lion, sighing, "It's horrible, isn't it?"

"It is..." Tojo whispered.

"What got into you? You left last night without a word." Tama said.

"I remembered who I am. And this is my Kingdom, if I don't fight for it, who will?" Tojo asked.

"I will." Tama said softly.

"It could be dangerous." Tojo warned.

"Danger? Ha! I crossed a desert while I was starving to find you." Tama chuckled.

"I see nothing funny here." Timon said.

"Nor do I." Malaika said softly.

"You really came?" Tojo asked.

"At your service, my leige." Pumbaa bowed.

Malaika looked, "We're really gonna fight your uncle for this?"

"It's my home." Tojo smiled.

"Then we're with you to the end." Malaika smiled.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The five approached Pride Rock. Tojo made Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas and had Tama and Malaika gather the lionesses. He watched quietly from the shadows as Mufasa stood at the top of the rocky path.

"Sarafina!" Mufasa roared.

Tojo blinked as he looked at his mother, who quietly and dignantly made her way through... a group of lionesses he had never seen before. His uncle had allowed not only hyenas, but these lionesses?

Tojo cringed as his mother, still so graceful in her middle age, had to deal with the lionesses that seemingly hated her. Sarafina made it to the top of the path.

"Yes, Mufasa?" Sarafina asked.

"Where is your daughter? She has disappeared." Mufasa said.

"Perhaps she moved on. As your daughter did. Maybe she ran off with your son. I wouldn't blame her." Sarafina spat.

"Then go look for her!" Mufasa growled.

"No. If Nala is following her heart, I won't make her come back. Perhaps my hunting party should follow her." Sarafina said proudly.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mufasa snapped.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarafina yelled.

"So be it!" Mufasa's hackles were raised.

"You can't do that!" Sarafina snapped.

"I am the King! I will do whatever I want!" Mufasa roared.

"If you were _half_ the King that Taka was you'd--" Sarafina was cut off by a smack to the face, and she scattered against the rocky floor.

"I AM TEN TIMES THE KING THAT RUNT WAS!!!" Mufasa roared.

Tojo's roar sounded with a flash of lightning. The blue eyed Prince approached his unmoving mother carefully.

"... Tojo? What? You're supposed to be dead."

Tojo ignored his uncle and nuzzled his mother.

"Tojo...? You're alive!" Sarafina whispered, leaning up and nuzzling her son. She smiled brightly.

"And I'm home." Tojo said softly, a smile forming on his face.

 **Tojo is home. Nala has formed her Guard.**

 **Now, will Mufasa bow out gracefully, or will he fight? Probably the latter, but stay tuned to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** **Feel your Fear**

"Tojo? I'm a little surprised to see you... Alive." Mufasa chuckled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you to shreds." Tojo growled, looking at his uncle and slowly cornering him.

"Tojo, you have to understand, the pressures of ruling a kingdom..." Mufasa smirked.

"Should no longer be yours. I am the one true King." Tojo said.

"Well... you see, the hyenas and the new lionesses all think I'm King." Mufasa said.

"Actually, we don't." Shenzi said, her clan behind her.

"Tojo is the rightful King." Tama said as the original Pridelanders helped Sarafina up. Tojo noticed one thing. Where was Nala? Aziza? Simba?

"So step down or fight." Tojo said proudly.

"I would, really. But I don't want to be responsible for the death of a family member." Mufasa said.

"You already are!" Nala snapped.

Tojo and Mufasa lifted their heads. Nala stood proudly among Simba, Muujiza, Chumvi, and Aziza. All of them had marks of the Lion Guard. Nala made her way down from Pride Rock, her Guard on her tail.

"You are. You had my hyenas kill Scar! Then you executed them in front of me! One of them was my brother!" Shenzi snapped.

"Traitors!" An unfamiliar voice said. "Mufasa took you in!" The lioness was sleek, dark brown with a black sharp nose, red eyes and a snarl on her face.

Mufasa grinned, "As always, Shari, your intervention is great."

Tojo, Nala, Sarafina, and Muujiza suddenly roared. The Royal Family, The _real_ Royal Family, were outraged. Uru growled.

"You killed my baby..." The red lioness snarled.

"Aha! I always knew Taka was your favorite son!" Mufasa snarled at his mother.

"And now, he is my _only_ son. You're dead to me." Uru snapped.

Tojo's claws were out. He looked to his sister, nodding. Nala understood, she, the Guard, the lionesses and the hyenas would hold back Mufasa's pride. Tojo would take down Mufasa.

Suddenly, Tojo broke into a run and smacked Mufasa, claws out. The golden lion roared in pain, then ran away. Tojo followed at a dead run, roaring.

Shari roared, trying to follow Mufasa and Tojo. Nala stopped the dark lioness and smacked her aside.

"Why won't you defend your King?" Shari snarled, "He bred you!"

"I _am_ defending my King. I'm defending my brother!" Nala roared suddenly, causing the clouds to strike dead grass. A fire broke out around Pride Rock, and specifically on the path that Tojo and Mufasa had gone on.

Sarafina smiled, "The Roar of the Elders."

"And they're on our side!" Nala pounced on Shari and knocked her out.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mufasa finally was cornered by Tojo. The blue-eyed Prince growled quietly. His dark golden tail switched in anger.

"Murderer." Tojo whispered.

"Tojo, Tojo... Please." Mufasa cowered.

"You don't deserve to live." Tojo growled.

"I beg of you. I am... Family!" Mufasa pounced and smacked Tojo across the face. Tojo roared in pain. Mufasa then attacked the smaller lion, yet Tojo held his own. The dark golden Prince never fell once. he smacked Mufasa across the face, to which Mufasa smacked him backwards.

Tojo felt himself flying and falling onto his back, he looked up to see Mufasa trying to kill him. Tojo was paralyzed with fear.

Then a golden beige blur barrelled into Mufasa's side. Tama knocked the golden lion over the edge of Pride Rock, and Mufasa tumbled to the base, unmoving. Then the amber-eyed lioness shuddered.

"It's over..." She whispered, turning to Tojo with a smile. She helped him stand.

"You saved me..." Tojo said softly.

"No. You saved _us._ The lionesses were unwilling to fight. Nala had lost her will. You've given us hope." Tama smiled, nuzzling him lovingly. Tojo blinked and blushed.

"You were always _my_ hope, Tama. Tojo admitted.

Tama smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you." Tojo whispered.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Rain began to fall. The hyenas had Shari's pride trapped in a cave off of Pride Rock for further judgement.

Nala stood among her guard, and Simba bumped her shoulder without her mark. The tawny lioness looked to the golden lion with a soft smile.

"The Elders have caused the rain... finally." Nala said softly.

"They wanted things back to what they were. You helped it." Simba smiled.

"We did. I couldn't have done this without you." The sea green eyed lioness whispered, leaning her head on Simba's shoulder.

"Nor I you." The amber eyed lion smiled.

"Guys, look!" Muujiza pointed to a path. Tama and Tojo made their way down Pride Rock. The lionesses were the first to rub against the two, accepting them as King and Queen.

Uru smiled and bumped heads with them, "Peace is restored."

Sarafina and Nala approached Tojo, nuzzling him. Tojo gave a big smile then glanced to Muujiza, who was behind Nala.

"And you are?"

"Our brother." Nala smiled, "Our younger brother."

Tojo nodded and smiled, "Come on over here, brother."

Muujiza gave a smile and jogged to Tojo, nuzzling him. Sarafina smiled at her boys.

"Your father would be--" Her sentence was interrupted by a shake of Rafiki's staff.

"Seriously, how does he suddenly appear?" Aziza asked Nala softly, and she just shook her head and laughed.

Tama nudged Tojo and smiled. The dark golden Prince nodded, heading up towards Rafiki. Tojo looked to Rafiki and smiled, hugging him quickly. Rafiki chuckled.

"It is time."

Tojo began to ascend Pride Rock. The lionesses watched in awe as the true King made his way to the tip.

Sarafina's apple green eyes were full of maternal love. Nala's sea green eyes were bright with tears. Muujiza's emerald eyes were happy. Tama's amber orbs were lovingly looking on. And Simba? He couldn't keep his eyes off of Nala.

Once Tojo reached the top, he looked to the sky.

" _Remember..._ " Taka said.

Tojo smiled and roared.

Tama was the first to roar, followed by Nala and Sarafina. The rest of the Pridelanders followed in their roar. Tojo was accepted as King.

 **End of Chapter 12! There will be a couple more chapters after this, but in two days time, I will be leaving my country for a week, so please be patient.**

 **How will Shari react to Mufasa's death? Will the hyenas receive a pardon as they helped the new King become King? Review and stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** **Unknown Reactions**

It had been a week.

Mufasa's pride was still imprisoned, the hyenas' judgement day was soon, and the land had water again. The herds were returning with rumors that the rightful King had returned. Trees had budding green leaves, and the yellow grasses were slowly turning back to green.

Nala awoke early. There were still clouds in the sky, meaning it could rain later, but there was a slight break in the weather. The sea-green eyed lioness looked to her left, smiling brightly at the golden lion next to her.

 _It all feels like a dream,_ Nala thought, _but it isn't. My brother is home. Mufasa was defeated._

Simba woke slowly and nuzzled Nala, purring slightly, "Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning to you too." Nala chuckled, her smile relaxed. She stood slowly, shaking out her fur, and her smile slowly turned into a frown. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Nala?" Simba asked.

Nala shuddered and bolted from the cave, losing dinner from the night before over the edge of Pride Rock. Simba followed her, nuzzling her after.

"Are you okay?" Simba asked.

"I... I don't know." Nala whispered.

"We should go see Rafiki, just in case." The golden lion said softly.

The tawny lioness nodded, knowing what her love meant by "just in case."

 _Just in case I'm pregnant._ Nala thought, _By Mufasa, no less..._

Simba helped Nala to stand, and the two gingerly made their way towards Rafiki's tree. The amber eyed lion kept his pace slow, ensuring that Nala could keep up. Nala looked unwell, and if she were pregnant...

"Simba?"

"Yes, love?"

"What if I am pregnant? What will we do?" Nala asked.

"... I will raise the cub as mine. We can easily remedy this. Mufasa may have not been my birth father, but he and I look enough alike. We can say the same for the cub. He or she will be mine. I will be their father." Simba said softly.

Nala nodded and sighed, "I know you're right. But what about Shari? She'll be suspicious."

"You and I were together before Mufasa raped you," Simba began, "You didn't want to bear his cub for fear it would be just like him. So, you and I hatched a plan. We mated before the rape, and the cub is mine. Mufasa would have thought that the cub was his, not his 'son's'."

Nala nodded slowly, "Only my mother and Uru will know the truth. We need to make sure that the cub will have two protectors in case the worst happens."

Simba nodded, nuzzling Nala, "And Nala... I love you. I will love the cub. It's not the way we planned cubs if you are pregnant, but I will love the baby as my own."

Nala gave the softest smile, "And I love you Simba. The cub is ours, not Mufasa's."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

When the midday sun was hidden behind the passing clouds, Tojo had finally woke. Some lionesses went hunting, including his mother. Tama had stayed behind to get a few more hours sleep.

The blue eyed King stood and shook out his brown mane. He noticed something, the Guard was there, minus Simba and Nala.

"What?" He whispered. He had immediate fear for his sister and bolted from the den to come nose-to-nose with Simba.

"Where's the fire, Tojo?" Nala asked.

Tojo sighed, "I get worried when I see only half of the Guard." He sat gently.

"We were okay. We actually... we went to see Rafiki." Simba said.

"You're going to be an uncle, Tojo." Nala grinned.

"What? I am?!" Tojo stood, then his smile fell, "Is it... Is the cub...?"

"The cub is mine." Simba smiled.

"Simba and I had mated before Mufasa had done what he did." Nala said gently.

Tojo sighed in relief, "That's amazing to hear. And a new cub... well... It's interesting to say... Tama is with cub as well."

"Really? My sister is pregnant too?" Simba asked, smirking.

"Not yet... but we're hoping so. We're trying for a cub." Tojo smiled.

"That's great." Nala smiled brightly, "We need new cubs. The new generation will signal a new era."

"You're right." Tojo smiled softly.

"What's this about a new era?" Uru's voice wafted into the conversation.

"Nala and Simba are pregnant, Gramma!" Tojo smiled brightly.

Uru looked to Nala, her eyes confused for only a moment, then she smiled. She knew instantly that the cub was Mufasa's, but knew that Simba was only too glad to adopt the cub.

"Congratulations. How far along?" Uru smiled gently.

"Almost two weeks." Nala smiled at Uru, an understanding passing from grandmother to granddaughter.

"So in almost two and a half months we'll see a new baby. How will you and your guard manage?" Uru asked.

"I will lead the Guard until the baby is old enough." Simba smiled.

"Perfect. Simba... Sarabi would be so proud of you." Uru grinned.

"I know." Simba nodded.

Tojo and Nala looked to each other and smiled, but Nala spoke, "So... when is the hyenas judgement? What are your plans?"

"Shenzi saved you, and helped Tama escape. The clan helped us win and have been keeping close tabs on Mufasa's pride. I was thinking, as long as they swear fealty to me, I will let them stay." Tojo smiled.

Nala nodded and smiled brightly, "Thank you."

"For what?" Tojo asked.

"For listening to your baby sister." Nala switched her tail mischieviously.

"Always. I was thinking of having the judgement today, however... given your current state, I think we should announce your pregnancy first." Tojo smiled.

"I'm going to go tell Shenzi, so by the time I'm back, the rest of the pride should be done hunting." Nala stood.

"Sounds good. Send Shenzi my regards." Tojo smiled.

"Of course!" Nala smiled, trotting off. Simba watched her go.

"That's my girl." Simba whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Tip of the Iceberg**

Simba sat quietly, looking out over the Pridelands. The sun was getting low in the sky and the golden lion found himself lost in his thoughts. He was going to be a father to Nala's child. His sister... Tama would be soon Queen to Tojo.

All of this because of Mufasa.

"He wasn't my father... but he was a part of me." He said softly.

"Simba?" Tama's voice wafted in, "Who wasn't your father...?"

Simba looked to his sister in surprise, then sighed, "Mufasa. Sarafina and Uru told me so."

Tama blinked and walked up next to her brother, "Then... he's not my father either, is he?"

"No. Mom... Mom died with the secret. Sarafina and Uru knew. Mufasa didn't know. Our father... Our real father, was of the Lion Guard. Mufasa murdered him." The golden lion said.

The beige lioness sat gently, tearing up, then sobbing. Simba nudged his sister and nuzzled her.

"Tama, it's okay..."

"We are not of him!" Tama burst, sobbing in relief, "He's not our father... We have no connection!"

"Tama... We need to be quiet about it." Simba said softly.

"Why?" Tama looked utterly confused.

"For Nala's cub..." Simba whispered.

"Cub... the bastard got her pregnant?" Tama whispered.

"No... I did, but if Shari discovers that we are not of Mufasa, and that Nala's cub is mine..." Simba murmured.

"She'll kill Nala's and your child. She already would kill Nala... but your cub is the future." Tama finished.

"Exactly." Simba nodded.

"Tojo needs to know about what Shari could plan. Nala needs to be protected." The beige lioness said.

"Nala can defend herself," Simba chuckled, "but you're right. Whatever we can to save my cub."

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala quietly approached Shenzi and smiled. The hyena matriarch smiled back and stretched.

"What brings you here, Nala? We're just guarding Shari's pride..."

"I wanted to talk to you, tell you some things, some developments." Nala gave Shenzi a warm, greeting smile.

Shenzi gave the same smile and nodded, "Of course, hang on," She turned to Banzai and smiled, "take care of the cubs."

"Will do. Have fun." Banzai nodded.

Nala motioned towards the waterhole, and Shenzi stood, falling in step with her. The two looked to each other then the sky.

"Your father would be proud of you, Nala." Shenzi smiled, "You found courage in a dark place."

"I would surely hope so... I have a little bit of news. Good news." Nala said softly, "I'm pregnant. With Simba's cub."

Shenzi paused and smiled brightly, "Mufasa didn't succeed. Even if Tojo hadn't come back, his heir would have been Simba's cub."

"Exactly. His grandchild, not his child." Nala said softly, her aqua green eyes looking relieved. In her head, she had finally accepted it. Her cub was hers and Simba's. Not just hers.

"You're smarter than you know, Nala... That would have been the perfect ploy. Make Mufasa think a cub was his to usher in a new age..." the hyena matriarch was cut off by a growl.

"The cub you carry isn't Mufasa's?" Shari's lithe brown form was in front of Nala and Shenzi. Nala paused and backed up.

"My cub is Simba's child..." Nala said with conviction, "And why are you out of your cave?"

"Water break." Shari snickered, "Or maybe I murdered your precious hyenas, Shenzi. Mufasa let you in."

"He was not my King. I swear fealty to King Tojo and the Great Kings of the Past." the hyena matriarch growled.

Nala felt her hackles raise. She could use the roar, but would it harm the cub? Would it be okay?

"Then you are a traitor. As are you, _Nala_... Mufasa would be so sad to discover your infidelity." Shari shook her head, her red eyes murderous as she smacked Shenzi aside. Nala gasped and growled.

"You bitch..."

"Nala! Nala!" Muujiza called, running up to his older sister and falling in line with her. The young brown lion glared at Shari, "Back off!"

"Make me, young bastard." Shari roared after that. Soon, Nala was flanked by Aziza and Chumvi as well as a few other lionesses.

"Shari, back down. This is dangerous, and your Kirai and Kuza need their mother at the very least." Nala said softly.

Shari looked at her options and sighed, shaking her head before jumping at Nala, to which Nala smacked her aside, growling. She didn't even need the roar. Shari was still a little weak from no food.

Aziza approached Shari and sighed, "You let her live."

"She has children. They're going to need her... Tojo's sure to exile her now. Shari just sealed her fate." Nala said softly.

"You're lucky we were about." Chumvi smiled, "We smelled blood around Shari's Pride's cave..."

"She did kill hyena guards?" Nala asked.

Muujiza nodded, "Yes. She did."

"Dammit... She's going to be either exiled or worse." Nala sighed.

"Why is that a shame?" Aziza asked.

"Because she's a mother. Kuza and Kirai would be motherless." Chumvi looked to his twin.

"Regardless, Tojo would not kill a mother. I know my brother." Nala said, "But... Kirai and Kuza need a better home."

"But they need their mother more, Nala." Muujiza said softly, "They've lost their father. The last they need is to be de facto orphans."

Nala sighed and looked down, "You're right." She nodded, then looked up, "Let's get her and Shenzi back to Pride Rock. Aziza, gather the animals. Chumvi, Muujiza, find Simba and get Shari's Pride and Shenzi's pack. It's time this problem was addressed."

 **Chapter fourteen, finally. I'm sorry that it's taken so long! I've been very busy. However, this story is slowly coming to a close. Slowly.**

 **Review and stay tuned!**


End file.
